Fragile
by asaiasai
Summary: Ketika kalian melihat punggungku yang keras, ingatlah bahwa aku adalah kapten kalian. Aku adalah mutlak. Maka itu, jangan buat aku kecewa. Hanya itu, permintaanku. / AKASHI POV /


Judul : Fragile

Author : asaiasai

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Character : Akashi Seijuro

Type : One-Shot

* * *

Perasaan ini, adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ketika jemariku menyentuh bola kulit itu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan peluh-peluh yang berjatuhan, berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Aku juga tak akan melupakan sorak-sorai dan suara kemenangan yang menggetarkan telingaku.

Lalu, ketika peluit dibunyikan. Aku akan menengadah, membuat mataku tak bisa melihat apa pun selain cahaya.

.

Aku menang.

.

Kemudian aku akan menutup mata.

Bersyukur karena aku masih berdiri tegak disini.

Dengan kemenangan.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi, Senpai?" Aku berdiri di depan ruang ganti masih dengan pakaianku yang penuh keringat. Semua anak kelas 1, hari ini harus melakukan latihan intensif sampai malam hari. Tidak terkecuali aku. Meski pun aku pemain reguler, tapi aku cuma sixth man.

Tadinya aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil handuk baru karena punyaku yang sekarang sudah basah total seperti kain pel. Tapi aku malah melihat sosok seniorku sedang membersihkan lokernya. Dia bukan sembarang senior, dia kapten tim regular Teiko.

"Oh, kau Akashi. Iya sebentar lagi aku pulang kok." Ujarnya sambil memasukkan beberapa komik basket ke dalam tas besarnya. Entah apa saja isi lokernya, kalau lokerku sih, isinya cuma baju ganti, handuk dan bola basket saja.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau benar-benar pergi. Dari klub."

Dia menengok ke arahku sebentar, "Yah, bukan Cuma aku, coba kau lihat loker sebelahmu." Sesuai katanya aku membuka loker yang ada di sebelah kananku. Kosong. Padahal harusnya ini adalah loker milik seorang Center dari tim regular kami. "Semua dari tim regular memutuskan untuk keluar."

"Apa itu perintahmu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi mereka semua setuju, kok."

"Kau mau melepas tanggung jawab pada siapa, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi pertandingan penting."

"Ehm, soal itu belum kupikirkan.." Kemudian ia menatapku dalam-dalam seperti mendapat sebuah ide. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja, yang jadi Kapten baru?"

"Ha? Kau serius? Aku masih kelas satu loh."

"Ah aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya seenak hati. Ia pun menutup lokernya dengan keras kemudian mengambil tas besarnya yang sudah terisi penuh. "Menurutmu, aku ini kapten seperti apa?"

"Boleh jujur nih?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau kapten yang bagus, ketika harus memutuskan sesuatu, kau bisa menemukan jalan yang baik untuk tim. Tapi, menurutku, dari setiap keputusanmu yang baik itu, tidak ada satu pun yang merupakan jalan keluar terbaik."

Dia terdiam sebentar, "Wah, jadi kau sudah tahu kenapa aku memilihmu, kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Yah, selama ini aku tak pernah memberi keputusan yang terbaik, tapi kali ini, aku akan memutuskan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk tim ini." Ia berdiri, bersiap beranjak pergi. "Kau, Akashi, hal terbaik di tim ini. Serius."

Sejujurnya aku senang, dipilih sebagai kapten. Tapi, tentu ada kekhawatiran yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Aku selama ini tidak pernah pernah bermain sebagai Starter dan tiba-tiba harus menjadi kapten dari tim reguler yang baru.

"Kami, para senior, punya harga diri yang besar. Meski pun kami tahu anak kelas satu tahun ini sangat berbakat, kami tak punya keinginan sedikit pun untuk menjadikan kalian pemain Starter. Aku pun begitu. Tapi.. Aku sadar, tim ini tidak akan menang tahun ini kalau kami terus berada disini. Toh, tahun lalu kami sudah menang kejuaraan nasional, meskipun dengan susah payah sih. Sudah ada puluhan SMA yang siap menerima kami, jadi aku rasa, berlama-lama di klub juga tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau benar akan pergi?"

"Kau pikir aku bohong, hah? Aku main basket bukan untuk senang-senang, aku main untuk masa depanku. Kalau karena harga diri kami yang bodoh tim ini kalah, lebih baik kami pergi. Lagipula kami sudah menang. Jadi biar pertarungan ini jadi bagian kalian sekarang."

"Lalu, kenapa aku?"

"Akashi, aku bisa melihatnya sejak pertama kau datang ke klub. Kau tipe orang yang bisa membaca kemampuan orang lain dan memaksimalkannya. Kau juga siap untuk membuang yang tak berguna tak peduli dengan umur mereka. Aku tak bisa begitu, tapi kau bisa. Dan itu cara terbaik untuk menang." Ia pun melangkah meninggalkanku. "Akashi, bagaimana pun caranya, menanglah."

"Aku sudah tahu." Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya sembari meninggalkan ruang ganti. "Senpai!" Aku berseru, menghentikkan langkahnya. "Kau mungkin puas dengan satu kemenangan besar, Tapi aku tidak. Tiga Tahun aku di Teikou, Itu artinya akan menjadi Tiga tahun kemenangan bagiku."

"Haha, Aku tahu, makanya aku pergi."

.

Semenjak hari itu aku menjalani hari-hariku membentuk tim reguler baru dan membuat semuanya terbiasa. Tentu, murid kelas 2 dan 3 yang tak pernah menjadi reguler protes dengan keputusan kapten yang sebelumnya. Mereka juga memusuhiku dan sering mengabaikan perintahku. Jelas, aku adalah junior mereka, tidak mungkin mereka mau dilatih olehku.

Dan kebencian itu, semakin menjadi ketika aku membentuk tim reguler yang terdiri dari anak kelas 1.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kami berada disini? Jangan seenaknya mentang-mentang kau diberi posisi kapten!" Seorang senior kelas 3 mendorongku keras ke tembok.

"Kau bolos, bukannya sudah kusuruh kalian lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali?"

"Jangan ngelunjak ya!" Temannya, anak kelas 2, menjambak rambut merahku. "Memangnya aku mau dengar kata anak kelas 1 amatir seperti kau?"

"Puft-" Ah, aku tak sengaja tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau berharap untuk menjadi pemain reguler? Dilihat dari mana pun kau ini tidak mungkin. Satu, kau tidak menghormati kaptenmu. Dua, kau memilih untuk melakukan hal bodoh daripada latihan. Dan Tiga, kalian menganggap usia lebih penting daripada menang? Tahu diri sedikit."

"Kau-!" Senior kelas 3 itu pun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku, aku tidak menghindar atau menangkisnya, aku tidak akan lari. Tapi Sebelum pukulan itu mengenaik wajahku, seseorang menangkap kepalan tangan itu.

"Oi senior, kami akan bertanding besok, kalau kapten kita datang dengan wajah bonyok, malu dong."

"A-Aomine!" Senior-senior kurang ajar itu pun pergi, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajarku. Tentu mereka takut dengan Aomine, dia lebih tinggi dari mereka dan tentu tidak akan kalah kalau diajak berkelahi.

"Sankyu, Aomine."

"Kau itu, harusnya melawan dong, kalau tidak ada a-"

"Kau bolos."

"Hah?"

"Bukannya kusuruh latihan footwork? Atau mau kutambahkan dua set?"

"-Se-Setan kau!" Aomine pun bergegas kembali ke lapangan.

.

Aku?

Aku tidak pernah bolos, aku selalu menyelesaikan latihanku lebih cepat dari yang lain. Jadi, mereka tidak akan ngoceh yang aneh-aneh soal kapten yang pemalas dan tak bisa diandalkan. Tapi ada enaknya juga sih, jadi aku bisa istirahat lebih dulu. Tempat kesukaanku sih, tentu saja bangku di dekat mesin penjual minuman.

Tapi aku tidak pernah minum yang aneh-aneh kok. Sampai kapan pun aku Cuma akan minum air mineral. Yang kusuka itu suasana disini, bisa duduk- Apa ini? Kenapa ada yang menyentuh pinggangku?

"Ah maaf, Akashi-san."

Apa? Ada orang disini? Kukira tidak ada yang duduk disini.

"Kau.. sejak tadi ada disitu?" Aku pun berdiri dan membalikkan badanku. Ternyata memang ada yang duduk disitu, rasanya pernah lihat, sepertinya anak klub basket.

"Um." Mata dan rambutnya berawarna biru terang dan tubuhnya.. tergolong kecil untuk seorang olahragawan. Pantas aku tak pernah mengingatnya.

"Kau klub basket?"

"Ah.. iya. Cuma Tim 3 saja sih."

"Pantas latihanmu sudah selesai." Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko.. Kuroko Tetsuya." Aku jarang melakukan kontak dengan Tim 3, tapi biarlah, sekali-sekali, lagipula tidak ada yang lihat ini.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu. Temani aku ngobrol sebentar."

"Ah, maaf." Ia yang tadinya sudah setengah berdiri pun kembali duduk di sebelahku.

"Menurutmu, aku ini orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh.. tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal Akashi-sa-"

"Akashi saja. Kita sama-sama kelas satu."

"Ah iya, aku tidak terlalu mengenal Akashi."

"Yah, cukup sepengetahuanmu saja."

"..Menurutku, kau adalah kapten terhebat yang pernah kulihat. Meskipun kau masih kelas satu tapi kau bisa membawa tim ini menuju kemenangan. Tak pernah sekali pun kau salah memberikan instruksi. Menurutku kau sangat kuat, dapat menanggung beban tim sendirian seperti itu."

"Beban tim?"

"Yah, habisnya kan, kapten itu adalah seseorang yang harus menanggung seluruh perbuatan timnya. Ketika ada masalah ia yang menjadi pemecahnya, ketika terjadi kekalahan ia yang akan disalahkan terlebih dahulu dan ketika salah seorang melakukan kesalahan, ia yang menanggung semuanya."

"Ho, jadi menurutmu aku bisa melakukan semua itu?"

"Ya, menurutku kau kapten yang sempurna. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Akashi, meskipun terlihat kuat, tapi.. entah kenapa aku merasa kau sebenarnya rapuh."

Aku terdiam menatap anak yang lebih pendek dariku itu. "Baiklah, kau sudah boleh kembali."

Ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan botol air mineralku. Aku membuka tutupnya dan menyiram wajahku yang sudah gatal karena kepanasan.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menang.

Aku sendiri adalah orang yang rakus, aku tak puas kalau tak menang di segala hal.

.

Persetan dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang, aku tak peduli apapun selain itu.

.

Jika kita berusaha, lalu kalah, apa yang akan tertinggal?

Jika kita bisa menang, kenapa harus memilih kalah?

.

Aku akan membuang semua yang tak dibutuhkan.

Aku tak butuh orang-orang lemah yang hanya bisa mengeluh.

Aku tak butuh orang-orang yang menyerah begitu saja.

Aku tak butuh orang-orang yang hanya bisa mengambatku.

.

Selama masih mungkin, aku akan selalu menang.

Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Senpai.

Aku akan memenangkan segalanya.

.

Karena ketika aku menang, aku lah sang kebenaran.

Itu mutlak.

.

.

Tapi, kurasa kau benar, Kuroko.

Aku rapuh.

Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku

.

Jika aku kalah.

.

.

.

Mungkin akan pecah

Berkeping-keping.

.

_END_

_ Review please :D_


End file.
